


White Sparrows [WIP]

by ScorchedPoet



Series: They Called It Camp Blood [3]
Category: Friday the 13th: The Game (Video Game)
Genre: Camp Crystal Lake, Crystal Lake, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Multiple Pairings, Slow Burn, Slow Burn A.J Mason/Tiffany Cox, Somebody Lives/Not Everyone Dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 22:36:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11954106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScorchedPoet/pseuds/ScorchedPoet
Summary: They'd gone through the training. But with a lot riding on their proving that the stories are false... The group move onto the abandoned Camp Crystal Lake in hopes of fixing the place up and laying the rumors of the undead killer to rest permanently.After all. How bad could it possibly be?(Tommy Jarvis wishes they'd just listen to him)





	White Sparrows [WIP]

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Work In Progress, This upload teases the third and final installment of the series!

White Sparrows

Friday The 13th The Game

Slow Burn - A.J Mason x Tiffany Cox  
Somebody Lives/ Not Everyone Dies. 

Synopsis:

They'd gone through the training. But a lot was riding on them proving that the stories were fake... The group move into the abandoned Camp Crystal Lake in hopes of fixing the place up and laying the rumors of the undead killer to rest permanently. 

After all. How bad could it possibly be?

(Tommy Jarvis wishes they'd just listen to him)


End file.
